


"I'm OK Being Your Idiot"

by Scotts_Dreams



Category: Nitro+CHiRAL, Togainu no Chi, nitro+, tnc
Genre: (if you havent finished the game that is), M/M, Other, Spoilers, death mention, further character development, post story, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotts_Dreams/pseuds/Scotts_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After many years Akira finally decides it's time to move on and do what's best for his deceased friend, keisuke. A short, but bittersweet headcanon narrated by Akira's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm OK Being Your Idiot"

**Author's Note:**

> Important Notes  
> \- The title refers to this post (http://runki.tumblr.com/post/113056546877) which were Keisuke's final words.  
> \- Placed years after Nano's True End  
> \- Placed after CFC is destroyed  
> \- Best read when the game is completed

“I Never Said It Wasn’t.”

 ****  
  
  
  


          He was used to it, coherently walking long distances in lanky air that stung his lungs with ash residue, and cradled his heart in nostalgia. At first, with the familiarity of a natural response, the atmosphere made him squeeze the brunette’s hand tighter. Now, after many years, there was a comfort, or rather an acceptance. No, this was different than those times. This time there is absolutely no turning back.

         He’d come to the conclusion on a quiet night, much like any other, and his bones ached in many new found feelings such as dedication and regret. He was ready, or rather, he had no choice but to be. Walking was just the same as running away, and Keisuke was never really a good runner. Seventeen and a half days ago, metal ovals clung tightly to his sweaty palms when he said it--his spouse’s thin brows rose slightly above his conflicting eyes. Are you sure? Was answered with a weak, unconvincing nod.

        Seconds converted to days, and he realized it wasn’t nearly enough time as he thought. Akira ran his dry finger through his bangs that stuck on his forehead, and licked the salty moisture from his top lip as they continued to walk. His gritted his white molars involuntarily, as though experiencing a real, impaling pain in his chest. Akira thought he’d be fine with his partner alone, but the occasional sound of jingling tags brought him unwanted memories and sleepless nights. Similar to the turning of a page, everything in this world grew different by a simple gesture of courage and willingness to move on.

      The display of dusk in fall; he paid attention to the way grey pillars opened to the sun, and formed like open arms just above the burnt buildings. A lighter texture of grey hung over its shoulders like a shawl, which drooped low and ragged, almost mimicking the slouching buildings. Still, large arms welcomed those from below like a Mother. It was a contrasting sight that made the regret and uneasiness in his heart grow unbearable. He was sure of it, this wasn’t the home he’d lived in for so long-- _he_ was pushing Akira’s back into a new world. But…

    He squeezed the brunette’s hand tighter, so hard he could feel bones shift uncomfortably under his sweaty grasp.

    _It’s too early. Aren’t you abandoning him again? Quit joking around, he’d never want this._

    The lump in his throat refused to be swallowed down with his saliva. He was miserable. This man sensed that in his very being and in response has been good to him, silently watching him with those calm, supportive eyes. He loved him with all his heart, and needed his strength the most to accept those open arms beyond the crumbled buildings.

    They made sure to walk around rubble that wouldn't be possible to walk on, with his head hung, his eyes never left the cement, so obstacles weren’t a problem.

    The remains of the CFC. A sickening kind of nostalgia assaulted his thoughts, a twenty year old boy who claimed the title of unbeatable champion; Lost. Fighting for mere sport and silently, but obliviously, looking down on the weak. The thought made the man of thirty years scoff.

    “Is something wrong?” An abrupt, smooth voice cut through the dense air between them not a second after.

    They walked five more steps before Akira opened his mouth. “It hurts…”

    “It’s going to.”

     Comfortable silence fell between them like normal and that caused a spark of tranquility to grow. The air thinned despite containing heavy evidence of destruction. The grip that made his own knuckles white loosened and his breathing became less rigid. He was by his side, walking with him through soot and rubble, sensed his pain and knew he was nervous enough to retch, but kept his normal atmosphere in spite of everything.

     He took his eyes off the ground slowly and began walking faster after they dispatched from the long highway into the crumbled city. There was something intimidating about the destruction that took place years ago. A loud bang could send these bent buildings crashing to it’s knees.

    His spouse went tense when he switched routes last minute, as though changing his mind about something.

   “Are you not ready after all?”

    Blonde hair shook effortlessly. “This is a shortcut _we_ took…”

    Akira stopped at the long road punctured in potholes and debris. Ashes settled into the cement like snow.

    It’s just a road.

   He urged himself as heat welled up in his throat, stinging inside his ears, and burning his blue eyes. The dog tags in his right fist, rusted in a dirty bronze, burned persistently as they strode down the snow’s path. Akira’s eyebrows knitted and he looked up at those grey pillars, still stretching across the sky like a blanket. Familiar buildings that would get occasional side-glances in the past glided beside them, reminding him that this was real. He cursed under his breath, finding leaving the tags beside the entrance of the city now the best idea.

   His spouse halted just in time to nudge against his shoulder slightly, Akira had stopped and was staring at half a building. It wasn’t covered by anything that cropped their view, the face of the structure stood tall as though the left chunk of the apartment complex was still in tact. He was surprised by it too, and gave Akira a downward glance. His beautiful, matured face staggered and discomfort and pain collided with his outward appearance.

  “Do you remember the room?”

  Without taking his eyes off the building, he dug in his pocket and pulled out a key as a response.

   Akira climbed up the metallic stairs one step at a time, the creaking was protest to their weight after the damage of the explosion. Without thinking his foot stomped on a weakened surface and, without given time to respond, fell in the direction his unsupported foot had been. A ear curling groan of wood and cement coming undone and sliding was heard and he leaned dangerously over the edge, his arms flailing frantically. His torso was immediately wrapped by large arms before he slipped and was pulled back.

   “Akira!” He was turned to face him, concerned eyes stared unwavering.

   “I’m fine, Nano---” he took a moment to catch his breath, his heart was pounding in his eardrums, “I just lost my step.”

   “It’s dangerous here, so pay attention.” He was told in a strong, scolding tone. Irritation and worry appearing on his pale face.

    Was Akira’s mood really affecting Nano?  He stared searchingly in his eyes, and was a bit dumbfounded over his childlike treatment. His face relaxed, lips curve slightly. What a dumb thought, of course he’d be uneasy.

   “Okay.” He said before continuing to watch the increasing room numbers.

   It was brief, but he could see a boy’s silhouetted walking to the very end of the hallway and staring at the door. Raw emotion scratched at his conscious once more, inwardly begging him to turn back, but before he knew it he stood in the exact spot of the figure. The door was in worse condition up close. The hinges were rusted enough to break at any given moment, it was hardly worth the consideration to unlock the door. But his hands moved on their own and a short, feeble click came from the gearworks.

   The woman in the shawl opened her arms wider and the sun overlapped her chest, that same light seeped into the walls of Keisuke’s room. Akira gave his spouse a small glance, which was answered in a nod. The brunette patiently waited outside the door as Akira walked inside.

   He wanted to breathe it all in, but the compressed area stunk of unkeptness and mold. The tags in his hands burned so much.

   “I’m home.” A voice that he didn’t recognize emerged from his chest.

    There wasn’t much left behind, but there were still evidence of a life. Frozen in time. Pots stacked in a dry sink, a wristwatch and hardened toothpaste smudges on the bathroom counter, a messy bed with its blankets wrinkled and pushed to the side. His path to the window was stopped after an audible crunch came from under his shoe. He was startled for a second and stepped back.

    Crisp paper balled on the floor. It looked thicker than the rest of the paper that had been knocked to the floor. Akira picked it up and unraveled it, not paying mind to the dust stinging his nostrils.

    Sloppy handwriting.

    To do list

_The A/C in the fridge is broken, remember to fix it_

    Akira noticed the Fridge just a little over his shoulder and chuckled. He continued to read.

_Buy more water_

_Don’t skip dishes_

   Everything Akira read made his smile grow wider until he reached the fifteenth, and last bullet point.

_Bl@ster match at 7 tonight. Wake up early._

   There was stillness for a moment. Small dots fell to the wrinkly paper, his face didn’t alter, his eyes only stared calmly at the rushed writing. He didn’t bother wiping his tears and instead pulled at the disorderly blankets.

  The polluted cloud build up was enough to make him hack and swat at the air, but his arms didn’t stop fixing the bed neatly. When he was done, he slowly dug in his pocket and pulled out the tags, which noisily echoed off the walls.

  “If I hadn’t did it, who else would? I wanted to ask you so many things, but you probably wouldn’t know either.” His eyes sunk to the cracked floor. “We finally made it home, Keisuke--just like we promised.”

  The door began groaning, and the woman’s light withdrew slowly. The light retreated from the fixed bed with two shining metals on its surface, the scattered papers on the floor, the bent key on the coffee table, and the to-do list on the fridge that had a sixteenth command.

  _Fix your fridge, and please get rest._

 The door shut completely. And the last sound to seep into the walls were distancing footsteps.  

             

**Sufjan Stevens - The Predatory Wasp Of The Palisades Is Out To Get Us!**

 

* * *

 

**Extras**

Majority of the scenarios were made by Sil ( [x](http://shamebucket.tumblr.com/) ) so go HTU!

 

 


End file.
